Curse of The Rogue
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: FIN! Rogue and Scott are in love. But this causes whole lot of trauma for Rogue. Only Scott can help her through it while admitting his feelings in the process. But will Scott be able to put off his relationship with Jean and Save the love of his life?
1. Default Chapter

The Curse of the Rouge  
  
Scott Summers walked out of biology amongst the crowd of his classmates. His long time girlfriend Jean Grey had all ready whizzed off with her friends to soccer practise leaving him alone.  
  
He walked towards the car park and noticed Rogue walking along with her one and only real friend, Ritzy towards the bus stop.  
  
Kitty and Lance were climbing onto to the bus in front of them as well as Pietro and Amara.  
  
Scott frowned. Since when had the Brotherhood mixed with the Xmen anyway?  
  
Scott flung his books onto the passenger seat and jumped into his car. He revved up the engine and over took the school bus as he headed for the look out point.  
  
Rogue looked out the window as Scott over took them and sighed.  
  
"What's up Rogue? Any one would think you were jealous of Scott and Jean or something?" asked Jubilee from behind her.  
  
"Who me? Jealous of the bimbo? Ya losin' it Jubi, ah'm not jealous of them." claimed Rogue putting a piece of white hair behind her ear.  
  
"Hm." said Jubilee before talking to Rahnee.  
  
The bus was noisy as the hundred or so students chatted away about their lives.  
  
Rogue remained quiet as usual stressing over her lack of human contact in her mind. She just wanted someone to love her as individual, look behind the powers and love her for who she really was. But was it really possible for a Rogue?  
  
The bus jerked to a halt and the Xmen students climbed off the bus and walked up towards the institute.  
  
Jubilee left Rogue with her thoughts and went to talk to Kitty and Amara.  
  
Rogue sat down on the steps out side the institute and watched as the others walked up the steps chatting.  
  
Kurt noticed and waited till everyone else had gone in before he sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey vhat's up Rogue?" asked Kurt turning off his image enhancer.  
  
"Nothing. Just thinkin' 'bout stuff." sighed Rogue putting her books down on the step next to her and laying back to look into the clear blue sky.  
  
"Like vhat stuff? You can tell me you knov I von't tell."said Kurt.  
  
"Well Kurt you know you're like a brother to me. So if ah tell ya this please don't tell anyone else." said Rogue.  
  
"I von't I promise." said Kurt crossing his two stubby blue fingers.  
  
"Ah like Scott Summers a lot," said Rogue.  
  
"Oh." said Kurt uncrossing his fingers.  
  
"Ah've felt like this since ah first met him. An' learned he wasn't out to get ma. But he's always with that bimbo." sighed Rouge.  
  
"Hey Rogue you could always go talk to him now," suggested Kurt, "Jean's got Soccer practise so you could catch him when he's alone."  
  
"An' talk to him 'bout what? Ma crush on him? Ah don't think that's a good idea." said Rouge gathering together her books.  
  
"Come on Rouge. At least try." sighed Kurt.  
  
"Na. Now ah'm gonna go and rehearse ma lines for drama." said Rogue before she got to her feet and walked into the institute. 


	2. The Realilty Of Love

Scott stopped at the lookout point and turned off the engine. He jumped out the car and sat on the bonnet looking out onto the town.  
  
He thought of Rogue and how when he was around her he felt free, like he could tell her anything and she knew every secret he had.  
  
He thought of her dark clothes and her glossy brown hair with white bangs. He could tell from her appearance she wanted to hide away from the world and be just another human.  
  
He sighed out loud and the light from the sun tinted his sunglasses.  
  
All he could think of was her and that time when he and Rogue had gone to get Angel from New York.  
  
The way she had seemed so happy and together.  
  
He still owed her that present.  
  
But did he really want to give up Jean after how long it had taken him to get her in the first place?  
  
That question echoed around in his mind as he tried to find the answer.  
  
Pictures of Rogue and Jean flashed before his eyes and he closed his eyes in thought.  
  
He didn't know what do.  
  
He loved them both but he really felt he needed a girlfriend he could touch without being thrown into a coma for a month.  
  
He sighed out loud and looked up into the sky.  
  
If only there was some way he and Rouge could be together with out her power affecting him like all the others.  
  
Scott got off the bonnet and climbed back into the car. He started the engine and drove back to the institute. He had to talk to the Professor.  
  
Rouge sat in her room looking over her lines. But she couldn't concentrate. Kitty was chatting to that Brother hood boy Lance again and kept giggling annoyingly as she flirted her heart out to him.  
  
Rouge sighed and got up from her bed. She walked out onto the balcony and closed the doors behind her. She sat on the wall and began to look over the lines again.  
  
She heard a car coming toward the institute and saw Scott's red corvette. Her heart jumped and she hid her eyes behind the book.  
  
Scott jumped out the car and spotted Rouge sat on the wall of her balcony with her head buried in a textbook.  
  
Scott's face reddened a little and he ran straight into the institute. He wouldn't stop walking till he was at the Professors office.  
  
Scott knocked on the door and hid his still red face with the books he needed for homework.  
  
"Come in Scott." said the Professor from behind his desk.  
  
Scott walked in and quickly closed the door behind him.  
  
"What's wrong Scott? You seem so agitated and confused." said the Professor arching his fingers in his lap.  
  
Scott took a seat as he tried to find the right way to start the conversation.  
  
"It's about Rouge isn't it?" asked the Professor leaning back in his chair.  
  
Scott nodded lightly. There wasn't much point asking how he knew. It was obvious since all the students knew about the Professor's powers.  
  
"Scott, you know no one can have a relationship you wish for with Rouge. Not even another boy with her gifts. They would still be knocked out like that boy Cody she kissed." said the Professor.  
  
" I know it's just it's getting with Rouge like I can't even be in the same room with her any more with out there being tension or awkwardness. We can only be there so long and then one of us has to leave. Usually her." explained Scott.  
  
"Scott you have Jean. I thought Jean was the girl you wished for in the first place." said the Professor.  
  
"I thought so too. It's like I have a desire for unreachable girls. And until I can be with them I can never move on." sighed Scott.  
  
The Professor sighed.  
  
"Scott there is nothing you can do when it comes to Rogue, so just move on and Forget about it. Otherwise you'll end up in a full blown coma," advised the Professor.  
  
Scott nodded and put on a fake smile though inside he felt his world was collapsing. 


	3. The Downside

Scott left the office and went up to Kurt's room. He walked in to see Kurt with a glass pressed up against the wall trying to listen to Kitty's conversation.  
  
"What are you..." asked Scott going back on his bed.  
  
"Shh. It's just getting to hear the good bits," said Kurt stopping Scott talking with two stubby furry blue fingers and a furry blue thumb.  
  
Scott sighed.  
  
Kurt quickly pulled the glass away and hid it under his bed as he sat down.  
  
Kitty phased through the wall and glared at Kurt.  
  
"Like, how many times have I told you not to eavesdrop Kurt!" exclaimed Kitty.  
  
"I don't knov vhat your talking about," said Kurt innocently.  
  
Kitty narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I'm warning you Kurt if you do it one more time you'll find your head through a blender." threatened Kitty.  
  
She turned to Scott.  
  
"Sorry about that Scott." apologised Kitty before phasing back into her room.  
  
"So Scott vhat's up?" asked Kurt going to his desk.  
  
"Kurt, what do you do when you love a girl who loves you too and you love a girl but she could put you in a coma." asked Scott.  
  
"This is the old I love Jean but I love Rouge as vell, isn't it?" asked Kurt.  
  
"Yeah. I just don't know what the hell to do. The Professor just says forget it and be with Jean. But I can't." said Scott.  
  
Kurt turned around on his stool to look at Scott.  
  
"Scott you knov Rouge could hurt you. If she could control them better maybe it vould be different. But for nov the closest thing you can get vith Rouge is holding hands vith her vhile she's vearing her gloves." said Kurt.  
  
"I guess your right," sighed Scott.  
  
He could feel a pair of eyes on him and turned around to see a flash of pale skin and bright eyes.  
  
"Was Rouge just..." asked Scott.  
  
"Yep. Kitty must have told her." shrugged Kurt.  
  
Scott sighed then had an idea.  
  
Rogue's heart was racing after her glimpse of Scott.  
  
"I told you he was in there." smiled kitty sitting back on her bed.  
  
"Ah'm going to go for a walk." said Rouge before walked out the room.  
  
"Suit your self," murmured Kitty before she called Lance back.  
  
Rouge walked out the institute and walked towards the tennis courts.  
  
She picked up a racquet and ball and began playing touch by herself. She didn't want to be alone forever when it came to love. In the future she'd probably end up with some creep but she didn't want to think about that yet.  
  
Rouge could feel Scott's thoughts in her head. It seemed she always took his power over anyone else's. But she still had his memories.  
  
She still had Kurt's a bit and jeans. But she tried to shut them out.  
  
Rouge held her head in her hands. She felt like he head would explode with pain.  
  
She threw the bat down and sank onto the tarmac in pain.  
  
She then heard someone coming and looked up to see Amara standing over her.  
  
"Rouge are you O.K?" asked Amara looking concerned.  
  
"Can't think...head hurts...Scott...OW!" muttered Rouge holding her head.  
  
"Come on Rouge we need to get you to the professor." said Amara bending down and reaching for her arm.  
  
"Don't touch me...head hurts...pain........." exclaimed Rouge shaking violently as she held her head.  
  
Amara looked around for anyone and saw Jubilee with Roberto doing homework near the pool.  
  
"Just a minute Rouge." said Amara before she ran across to the two.  
  
"Jubi, Roberto will you two go and get the adults from inside?" asked Amara keeping an eye on Rouge as she spoke.  
  
"Yeah why?" asked Jubilee.  
  
"Rouge's complaining of a pain in her head. She won't let me help her so we need to get someone to come out." said Amara.  
  
"Sure we'll go now. You just stay with Rouge and try and calm her down," said Jubilee before she and Roberto ran into the institute. 


	4. The devastating mind of Rouge

Amara walked back toward Rouge.  
  
"Someone's coming Rouge." soothed Amara sitting down next to her.  
  
"Amara it hurts...so much.........Scott..." groaned Rouge.  
  
Amara heard some feet coming and looked up to see Scott, Jean, Ororo and Professor Xavier coming over to them followed by Jubilee and Roberto.  
  
"Someone's here Rouge." said Amara.  
  
Rouge looked up and saw Scott coming towards her.  
  
She screamed in pain.  
  
"What's wrong with her Amara?" asked the Professor.  
  
"I don't know I just found her like this." said Amara getting up.  
  
"Why is she yelling?" asked Scott.  
  
"I don't know. She just keeps repeating your name," said Amara.  
  
The Professor frowned curiously.  
  
"Jean, use your power to lift her up. We need to get her inside," said the Professor.  
  
Jean nodded and lifted Rouge into the air. Jean then began to walk to the institute as she kept Rouge in the air.  
  
"Storm take Amara, Roberto and Jubilee to their dorms and get Kurt. Meet us down in the medical room in ten minutes," said the Professor.  
  
Storm nodded and herded the three youngsters into the building.  
  
"What do you think is wrong with her professor?" asked Scott as the two of them went towards the building.  
  
"I don't know Scott," sighed the Professor.  
  
The two arrived in the medical to see Rouge shaking violently on a bed holding her head.  
  
"Professor she won't let me touch her at all." said Jean.  
  
"Rouge try to relax," said the Professor.  
  
"Can't.... the pain...Scott.... help...hurt." groaned Rouge.  
  
"Jean maybe you should leave I'll deal with this." said the Professor.  
  
Jean sighed and walked out the room.  
  
Storm appeared with Kurt beside her.  
  
"Rouge, are you OK?" asked Kurt walking towards her.  
  
Rouge moaned.  
  
The Professor wheeled his chair over to Rouge and put his hands either side of her head.  
  
Rouge closed her eyes and tried not to scream.  
  
Inside Rouge's thoughts the Professor saw destruction, surrounded by flames and wrecked buildings as well as bodies of powers Rouge had used before. He looked up and saw a mountain where Rouge was stood and Scott was trying to climb.  
  
Rouge was crying and covered in bloody cuts and purple bruises.  
  
Every once in a while Scott's grip would loosen and he would try to climb higher too strengthen his grip.  
  
The Professor then saw Jean in between rouge and Scott explaining why rouge was crying.  
  
As the professor watched Scott finished climbing to Jean. Jean helped him up and the two began to kiss. Rouge began to scream and cry hysterically before she threw herself off the mountain.  
  
But the kissing couple didn't notice.  
  
The Professor saw the image of rouge fall to the ground and heard her bones crack when she reached the ground.  
  
The Professor had had enough and took himself out her head. 


	5. Scott to the rescue

Rouge began to rock back and forth, her eyes closed and her hands holding her head.  
  
"What did you see professor?" asked Storm.  
  
The professor sighed and began to wheel himself out the room.  
  
Scott and Storm followed leaving Kurt alone with his sister.  
  
"I saw a complete and utter breakdown." said the professor.  
  
"But why?" asked Scott.  
  
"Scott, Rouge has had a disturbed life but what has hurt her most is her lack of male touch. What I saw was a side of rouge that was on the edge, ready to hurt herself in any way for any reason. The thing that had made her jump in her thoughts though was you," said the professor.  
  
"Me? Why me?" asked Scott looking shocked.  
  
"Well to be more specific you and Jean." said the professor.  
  
"Oh I understand." said Storm.  
  
"Well would someone please explain it to me?" asked Scott getting frustrated.  
  
"Rouge likes you Scott. But you being with Jean is pushing her over the edge." said Storm simply.  
  
" I never knew that," said Scott.  
  
"Yes well, you can't read minds can u?" asked Storm.  
  
"Scott the only way rouge can get through this is if she can suppress it with the help of close friends. I would like to ask you help her Scott, but I'm not sure it's a good idea," said the professor.  
  
Storm looked into the medical room where Kurt was trying to calm Rouge down.  
  
The professor wheeled himself back into the room with storm close behind.  
  
Scott stood in the corridor not knowing what to do. He turned to look into the medical room where Rouge was being comforted by Kurt, Storm and the professor. He loved Jean. Yes that maybe true but he loved Rouge more than ever. He felt she needed him. Like he needed her and avoiding her because of her feelings didn't make him feel better.  
  
Suddenly his idea reappeared in his head and he walked to Forge's Lab near Cerebro.  
  
Forge was inside making repairs to the security system after a visit from Magneto.  
  
"Hey Forge can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Scott his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Sure. Just need to finish this fuse." said Forge as he fixed the fuse and put down the blowtorch he was holding.  
  
Scott edged into the room feeling slightly out of place.  
  
Ever since the incident at the Sadie Hawkins Dance, he tried to steer clear of Forge.  
  
"So what's up Scott? You blow up your alarm clock again?" asked Forge taking off the mask he'd been using and walking towards Scott.  
  
"Actually it's this." said Scott showing Forge his broken watch that Spike had run over with his skateboard.  
  
"Hey no problem." smiled Forge taking the watch off Scott and walking over to a workbench which he pushed some tools aside on.  
  
"So Forge, got any new projects on the go?" asked Scott sitting on a stool while he waited.  
  
"Na not really. Just the odd fixture here and there," grinned Forge taking off the lenses, "why did you have something in mind?"  
  
"Er you could say that," said Scott nervously.  
  
"Come on Scott. It would have to be important for you to want my help after what happened." smiled Forge with a faint joke.  
  
Scott laughed nervously.  
  
Forge left the watch on the bench and turned to face Scott.  
  
"Well, see Rouge's got this..." sad Scott before Forge jumped in.  
  
"You want something so you can touch Rouge?" asked Forge hoisting him self upon to the workbench and sitting looking curiously at Scott.  
  
"Kind of." said Scott nervously.  
  
"I thought you went out with Jean," said Forge uncertainly.  
  
"Well I do. Its just Rouge's having a nervous breakdown and I want to try and reassure her." said Scott.  
  
"What is this break down anyway?" asked Forge.  
  
"Well see she's having a breakdown because of her lack of male touch. So I thought if I touched her and nothing happened she'd see that it was nothing to stress out about," explained Scott.  
  
"I guess I could try and make something, " sighed Forge, "got anything special in mind?"  
  
"Not really. Just something so I can't be effected by her power." said Scott.  
  
"Oh K. but you realise your watch will have to be put off. Actually, that gives me an idea." said Forge.  
  
"Really? What idea?" asked Scott.  
  
"I could change the mechanics of the watch to protect you from rouge. I'll have to make some thing for rouge too. A necklace maybe or a ring." said Forge.  
  
"Good you get started and I'll go get Kurt to help." said Scott getting up from his stool.  
  
"Scott, try and get one of rouge's rings. I need to use the right size," said Forge who was already beginning with his watch.  
  
"Sure." said Scott before he walked out the lab.  
  
He walked to the medical room to see Kurt alone with Rouge. Her gloves had been removed along with her rings and she was dressed in her nightshirt. Her eyes were closed but she was shaking violently.  
  
"Hey Kurt how's she doing?" asked Scott from the doorway.  
  
"Not so good man. The professor just told me to stay here vith her to make sure she vas ok." said Kurt.  
  
"Think I could have one of her rings? I'm just doing a project on ring sizes for er metal shop," said Scott.  
  
"Sure Scott. Here, take her thumb one it needs a good polish," said Kurt picking up the ring nearest to him and passing it to Scott.  
  
"Thanks. I'll bring it back when I'm done." said Scott putting the ring in his pocket and leaving the room.  
  
He went back to Forge's lab where Forge was working on adjusting his watch's mechanics.  
  
"I got the ring," said Scott throwing and catching rogues silver thumb ring. It was covered in smug marks and fingerprints.  
  
Forge looked up from where his metal arm was fiddling with the mechanics in the watch.  
  
"Great just leave it on that bench." said Forge while his arm continued to work. "What? I thought I was helping," said Scott putting the ring down on the bench and sitting next to it.  
  
"Come on Scott! I'm the dude with the metal arm here. I'll give you it when I'm done." said Forge.  
  
Scott sighed.  
  
"Just call if you need me OK?" asked Scott jumping down from the bench and walking towards the doorway.  
  
"Will do. Actually could you do me a favour?" asked Forge his flesh plates back over his mechanical arm.  
  
"Sure what?" asked Scott.  
  
"Could you get hold of a set of magnets for me?" asked Forge.  
  
"What for?" said Scott not understanding Forge.  
  
"See here's the thing. If I get two magnets with separate poles and add one to your watch and the other to rogues ring, it might help you touch her for a short amount of time." explained Forge.  
  
"Great." said Scott.  
  
"However the theory hasn't been tested, so it would have to be tested before hand." said Forge.  
  
"What ever. You want micro scopic sized magnet?" asked Scott.  
  
"As close as you can get." said Forge.  
  
"Ok I'll go see what I can get from Mr McCoy," said Scott leaving the room. 


	6. The rescue in progress with Forge

He walked up to Beast's classroom to see him preparing an experiment for his next class.  
  
"Hey Mr McCoy do you have any microscopic Magnets?" asked Scott.  
  
"Yeah I do Scott. But what for?" asked Mr McCoy putting down a bottle of limewater.  
  
"A science project." said Scott without hesitation.  
  
Mr McCoy narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he walked towards his private supply cupboard.  
  
"So how's your school work going Scott?" asked Beast  
  
"OK I'm just struggling with Chemistry," said Scott.  
  
"I'll help you if you want." said Beast handing Scott the magnets.  
  
"Thanks. I'll come here when I've finished with my project." said Scott before going to forge.  
  
Beast frowned before going back to the experiment.  
  
Kurt sat by rogue's bed still wondering as to what was wrong with his sister.  
  
She was peaceful when asleep but when she was awake she seemed like a nervous wreck.  
  
She would sit on her bed, legs up to her chest rocking back and forth her eyes closed.  
  
The professor always made sure someone was with rogue since he had probed her mind but no one had told him what was wrong with her  
  
Scott kept coming in which Kurt felt strange about. He liked Scott but he had Jean to care for so why did he feel so responsible for rogue?  
  
Scott handed forge the two magnets and sat on the workbench watching him melt the magnet to the ring and his watch.  
  
"So how's rogue?" asked forge putting down is blowtorch mask and turning the torch to full power.  
  
"She was sleeping when I went in.," said Scott swinging his legs thoughtfully.  
  
"You won't be able to touch her for long you know that right?" asked forge as he fused the magnet to the ring.  
  
"Yes I know." sighed Scott stopping his legs in mid-air.  
  
"I just want to be able to be there long enough to help her.  
  
"Don't worry Scott we'll do what ever it takes to help her." assured forge putting the ring to one side to cool and starting on the watch.  
  
"I just feel so responsible," whispered Scott.  
  
"Why's that?" asked forge loudly over the hissing of the blowtorch.  
  
"I don't know," said Scott, crossing his legs under him, "I just do."  
  
Forge frowned behind his mask.  
  
"I know I'm over acting but the professor said she has a thing for Me." said Scott noticing Forge's pause.  
  
"So you like her right?" asked Forge.  
  
"I do. More than Jean. I was going to tell rogue sometime this week how I feel." said Scott.  
  
"What about Jean?" asked Forge.  
  
"Well I will have to dump her obviously but not yet until Rogue has come around," said Scott.  
  
"Another reason you want to touch her." said Forge  
  
"I guess so," said Scott.  
  
"But do you really think that by touching her it will help her confidence?" asked forge.  
  
"What else am I supposed to do?" asked Scott.  
  
"How about letting the professor deal with it? I know your doing this because you care Scott, but maybe you care too much." said Forge.  
  
"I really do want to help her forge. I'll be her hero," said Scott.  
  
Forge sighed.  
  
"Scott I don't think Rogue goes for the whole hero act." said Forge. 


	7. attempted suicide

"Well she'll be grateful I helped her Forge. What person wouldn't?" asked Scott.  
  
"Maybe she has a reason for this break down," said Forge offhandedly.  
  
"Are you nuts? Why would she do something like this on purpose?" asked Scott.  
  
"I don't know Scott, its just a possibility." said Forge.  
  
"I don't think so Forge," said Scott.  
  
Kurt fell asleep next to Rouge and didn't even wake when rouge got out of bed.  
  
She slipped out the room and walked outside the institute.  
  
Her head was throbbing badly and she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
She began to climb up the building using the gaps in the brickwork as footholds.  
  
Soon she reached the top and climbed onto the roof. She looked around the grounds and at the bright full moon in the dark sky.  
  
She sat down and looked at the stars deciding to watch the stars for the last time.  
  
Kurt woke up and saw the bed next to him empty.  
  
His yellow eyes widened as he imagined the worst.  
  
He got up from his chair and teleported to the professors room.  
  
"Professor vake up. Rouge's gone!" yelled Kurt banging his fists on the door.  
  
The professor soon wheeled himself out.  
  
"Calm down Kurt. What's wrong?" said the professor.  
  
"I voke up and Rouge's gone from her bed. I don't knov here she is." said Kurt.  
  
The professor closed his eyes and tried to sense Rouge.  
  
"She's on the roof. Kurt go alert the others and the students. I'll go and try to reason with her," said the professor wheeling down the corridor towards the main entrance.  
  
"Vill do professor." sad Kurt.  
  
The professor wheeled himself out the institute and spotted Rouge sat on the roof looking up at the sunrise.  
  
"Rouge it's me. Come down you don't have to do It.," said the professor.  
  
Rouge said nothing as she got to her feet and walked towards the edge.  
  
Scott ran out the building and saw rouge stood on the edge of the roof getting ready to jump.  
  
He watched as she hesitated at the sight of him and began to walk back from the edge.  
  
The professor bit his lips as rouge sat back down and looked at Scott.  
  
"How did she getup there professor?" asked Scott approaching him.  
  
"I don't know. But it is strange that she stopped her decision at the sight of you." said the professor.  
  
"Yeah very strange." said Scott though inside he was glad she had retreated.  
  
Jean appeared along with the others and looked up to the roof. 


	8. The save

Jean moved Rouge down to the ground with her mind and put her down on the path below.  
  
Rouge's legs felt weak beneath her and Kurt teleported to her side and supported her with his arm around her waist.  
  
"Now come on Rouge inside the institute." said the professor to Rouge who was refusing to move.  
  
Rouge turned her head in Scott's direction questioningly.  
  
"Go on Rouge I'll be right behind you." said Scott encouragingly.  
  
Rouge then walked into the institute with Kurt, looking at Scott over her shoulder.  
  
"That was close," said Scott still looking at the spot where Rouge had stood preparing to end her life.  
  
"Yes too close. We can't risk this happening again. We need to change Rouge's watcher from every six hours instead of the twelve." said the professor to jean.  
  
"I'll go let the others know." said jean before walking back into the institute.  
  
Scott sighed and walked into the institute toward the medical room.  
  
He walked in to see Rouge sat on her bed twitching nervously, clutching her legs to her chest and rocking back forth.  
  
"It's OK Rouge," said Scott sitting down beside her and putting a comforting hand on the bed next to her.  
  
"You can go Kurt. I'll take care of her," said Scott to Kurt who was sat high in the corner watching over the two of them.  
  
Kurt smiled appreciatively and ported up to his room leaving the two alone with the sound of the machines beeping around them.  
  
Rouge looked at him and a secret smile appeared on her lips.  
  
"Hey Rouge, you OK?" asked Scott.  
  
Rouge nodded silently her eyes not leaving his gaze.  
  
Scott looked into her eyes and saw her eyes had lost their twinkle.  
  
The rest of her hair was starting to go white, and her skin was paler than usual. The nightshirt she was wearing was a lot looser around her waist and chest and Scott could picture the ribs sticking out through the skin.  
  
He could feel her health was falling through his fingers and felt helpless to do anything. He just wished that forge had finished the invention so he could try and help her recover.  
  
"I'm so sorry Rouge." apologised Scott.  
  
Rouge opened her mouth and began to mouth some words but the phases that were repeated was 'I Love you'.  
  
"I love you too Rouge." whispered Scott.  
  
Rouge smiled. 


	9. After the save

Scott got up and sat beside Rogue.  
  
Rogue shifted away from him quickly.  
  
"Don't worry Rouge I'll find a way to help you out. I promise." murmured Scott.  
  
Kitty came in through the wall.  
  
"The professor told me to come and take over watch," said kitty.  
  
Scott got up from the bed and smiled.  
  
"Thanks kitty." Scott said before he walked to Forge's lab.  
  
"I've just finished." said forge nodding in the direction of the two objects on the work surface.  
  
"You tested them?" asked Scott.  
  
"Of course not. We've only one rouge," sighed Forge.  
  
"Well your in luck, I'll test them tonight." said Scott putting on his watch.  
  
"What are you nuts? You can't do that unsupervised imagine what could go wrong!" exclaimed Forge.  
  
"We have to test the theory some how!" said Scott taking the ring and putting it in his pocket.  
  
"Can I just tell you something?" asked Forge.  
  
"What?" asked Scott.  
  
"I'm just warning you, this could cause rouge more stress than help. But even so if you want to try, go ahead." said Forge.  
  
"Thanks for the help." smiled Scott.  
  
Kitty sat next to Rouge's bed, watching her sleep as pleasantly as could be hoped.  
  
Kitty watched as Rouge's face twisted in pain and her body toss and turn from side to side.  
  
Kitty couldn't imagine what Rouge was going through but she knew something was wrong.  
  
She called for the professor in her head as she heard Rouge scream out loud.  
  
Kurt appeared beside kitty as Rogue screamed again.  
  
"The professor is coming Kitty. He sent me to take over for you," said Kurt.  
  
Kitty nodded though her eyes still strayed to where Rogue was turning and yelling.  
  
"She'll be fine Kitty." assured Kurt putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
Kitty walked out the medical room just as the Professor entered with Storm.  
  
"I'll say this isn't good," said Storm as Kurt ported to his room.  
  
"She needs to be kept still so I can probe her thoughts." said the Professor wheeling closer to the bed.  
  
"How?" asked Storm.  
  
The Professor pressed a button on the side of Rogue's bed and two sets of bands stretched across Rogue's body. 


	10. The inner Encounter

Rogue's head moved from side to side and she screamed out loud in pain.  
  
The professor leaned forward and put his hands either side of her head.  
  
When he entered into Rouge's mind his head ached with pain and the strain of trying to ignore pain.  
  
The professor could tell these were Rogue's feelings but there was something else Rogue was hiding.  
  
Her desperation for Scott and how she longed to touch him, for him to help her.  
  
The professor knew this was the only thing keeping Rouge sane and he could tell Scott was planning something.  
  
He got out of her head and turned to storm.  
  
"Scott has planned a way to help rogue. I'd say he's going to do it tonight. We need someone to stop him or he may well hurt him self," said the professor.  
  
"Of course. I'll stay watch," said storm.  
  
"Thank you Ororo. I think it best I go and try to talk to Kurt. He might be able, with some family therapy, to help Rogue back to sanity." said the professor.  
  
"Should I stay now or?" asked storm.  
  
"I've just called jean to watch. You just go on with your session with the youngsters," said the professor.  
  
"Thanks Charles." smiled storm before she flew out the room.  
  
Charles wheeled back to his office, where Kurt was already waiting for him.  
  
Scott sneaked back into the medical room, holding the ring and watch.  
  
He saw Rouge strapped to the bed with her head moving form side to side.  
  
He put the ring on Rouge's thumb, careful not to touch her skin.  
  
He put the watch on and softly touched Rouge's forehead.  
  
He found him self sat in Rouge's mind, at a table opposite Rouge.  
  
"Rouge where are we?" asked Scott.  
  
"Scott you don't have long in here. But listen, I've loved you with all my heart since we met. But Scott you need to understand, that nothing save me from this. You may be keeping me sane, but eventually this curse will take me over." sighed Rouge touching Scott's hand.  
  
"What curse?" asked Scott.  
  
"That I am to slowly go insane from loss of male touch. It's been happening steadily These past few year only unnoticeable to everyone but Me." explained Rouge.  
  
"But Rouge, I love you. There most be a way to stop this." said Scott taking Rouge's hand in his and squeezing it.  
  
"Not that I know of." said Rouge.  
  
"Rouge there must be a way to help you," said Scott.  
  
"I'm sorry Scott. You need to let go of me Scott and of your feelings for me. It's for the best," said Rouge kissing him.  
  
Scott found himself stood beside Rouge; her thumb ring had fallen to the floor.  
  
Her hair was completely white and her skin pale, like milk.  
  
Jean walked in and saw Scott looking dejected.  
  
"She'll be fine Scott." assured Jean hugging him.  
  
Scott couldn't speak as Jean hugged him, the words that Rouge had said were still echoing in his mind.  
  
"You OK?" asked Jean.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," said Scott as Jean moved away and sat down next to Rouge.  
  
He picked up Rouge's thumb ring from the floor and put it on the bedside table with the other rings.  
  
He then walked back to his room and threw his useless watch to one side.  
  
He was losing Rouge and no one or nothing could help her. 


	11. The end of Rouge

"So vat can I do professor?" asked Kurt.  
  
"Well Kurt I was thinking that since you and Rouge are half siblings with your help we should be able to help Rouge. Return to sanity." said the professor.  
  
"I'd love to professor but Rouge and me ve didn't exactly grov up together." said Kurt.  
  
"You are the only thing Rouge has close enough to a real family Kurt, aside from your mother but I doubt she would help." said the professor.  
  
Kurt sighed and closed his cat like eyes in thought.  
  
"I suppose I could try. I ove her that much." sighed Kurt.  
  
"Excellent, now let me see what is the best thing you can do?" asked the professor in deep thought.  
  
"I could to her about all the things we did." said Kurt.  
  
"Maybe but we need more powerful things to help her come back." said the professor.  
  
He paused as Jean screamed in his head and hurriedly rolled his chair back to the medical room.  
  
Kurt teleported there reluctantly to see Rouge's body lying on her bed limply.  
  
The professor wheeled beside Rogue and put his hands either side of her head.  
  
He couldn't enter her head, which meant her soul was gone.  
  
"Is she?" asked Kurt.  
  
"I'm afraid so," said the professor nodding regretfully.  
  
"I guess some one had better tell Scott," said Kurt looking at Jean.  
  
"Not me. I think it's best if you tell him." said Jean looking at the professor.  
  
"I will. Kurt will you please go and get Scott?" asked the professor.  
  
Kurt nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Jean will you please deal with the body?" asked the professor.  
  
"Of course professor." said Jean grimly.  
  
The professor wheeled him self to his study and waited for Scott to come.  
  
Scott felt a chill up his back and turned to see Kurt looking at him sadly.  
  
"Scott, the professor vants to talk to you." said Kurt.  
  
Scott got to his feet and Kurt teleported him to the professor's study.  
  
The professor looked at who teleported leaving the professor to tell Scott the bad news.  
  
"Scott I have some bad news." said the professor.  
  
"What is it? Is it Rouge? What's happened?" asked Scott sitting down.  
  
"I'm afraid it is rogue. I'm sorry but Rouge unfortunately passed away a few minutes ago," said the professor.  
  
"She's dead? I tried to help her, but she told me there wasn't anything I could do. I guess she was right," said Scott feeling the tears brimming in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Scott, but there was nothing we could do," said the professor.  
  
Scott nodded as he cried helplessly.  
  
"There will of course be a service for Rouge and everyone will attend, except from her adoptive mother of course. I'm sure Rouge would like for you to be there Scott," said the professor.  
  
Scott looked up and the professor sighed.  
  
"I have to go now Scott, but if you ever need to talk you know where I Am." said the professor before he wheeled himself out the office leaving Scott alone to cry.  
  
*THE END* 


End file.
